


Silver Streaks

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute!Link, Muteness, Tear-stained, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett comes home to Link crumped in the entryway. He does his best, but maybe his best isn't good enough.





	Silver Streaks

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 14 Prompt: Tear-Stained

Rhett hadn't been expecting Link to be crumpled in the entryway of their apartment when he had gotten back from his part-time job. "Link?"  
  
The light from the hall reflected off the damp tear tracks that traced over Link's cheeks. Rhett immediately fell to his knees, the door swung closed behind him, draping them in darkness. "It's alright. I'm here."  
  
He gathered up the smaller man against his chest, wrapping him in his arms. Rhett could feel the fingers curling into his shirt, the way his shoulders shook silently even as the wet spot on his shoulder spread. "Oh Link," he ran his hand up and down the curved spine, trying to impart as much compassion into the touch as possible. He wanted so desperately to ask what was wrong, but with no light, he wouldn't be able to make out the man's signs.  
  
Link's breath hitched and caught, fingers tugging desperately at his shirt. "Hey," he whispered, pulling the man tighter to his chest, "hey, it's alright. I'm here."  
  
Those words must have been the wrong ones, because the shaking of the man's shoulders increased. The tug on his shirt was now relentless, he could hear some of the seams popping on the collar. He gently wrapped a hand around one of the straining limbs, "Let it all out bo. I got you."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Link slumped against Rhett's chest. Long fingers smoothing out the strained fabric of his shirt. "Alright. Let's get you some water okay?" Rhett pressed a soft kiss to Link's forehead. He felt the gentle nod of the smaller man's head against his lips.  
  
Rhett managed to get Link from the entryway to the couch in their living room. He locked the door, and returned with a glass of water. Link was picking at a loose thread on the couch, the gentle light of the lamp shining off tear-stained cheeks. "Here, have some," he pressed the glass into Link's hands.  
  
The brunet nodded his head, bringing the cup up to his lips for a long pull of the cool liquid. Rhett let them sit in silence, watching the younger man slowly drain the glass.  
  
When the glass was half empty, Link placed it on the side table under the lamp. He turned to Rhett, blue eyes looking up at him, exhausted. The silent dread etched all over his face as if he could hear Rhett's unspoken questions already.  
  
"What happened bo?" Rhett rubbed his palms against his jeans. He didn't want to push for answers when Link was looking at him like this. Looking so worn down, so beat by the world. But if he let Link go, he was scared of the damage it would cause. He couldn't turn his back on him now. Not after all this time.  
  
The brunet sighed, his hands twitching in his lap. They didn't move, silence from the other man.  
  
"Is it something I would get mad about?" A gentle head tilt, then a shrug of the shoulders. "Is it something for school?" A soft nod. "Will Sue get mad?" Another soft nod. "Tell me what it is bo. I'll help you talk to your mom. You know I've got your back."  
  
' _ I failed a project. Couldn't do the oral part of the presentation. Was supposed to mimic a workplace scenario. Couldn't get you there for it. _ ' Link's bottom lip disappeared between his teeth.  
  
"That's not what set you off," he wanted to reach out to Link, but he wanted to let the guy talk and feel heard.  
  
Link shook his head no, a small smile on his face. The look was screaming 'should have known you'd see through that'. Long fingers moved their silent dance, ' _ The prof said I had no hope of ever succeeding in this field. Not when I can't communicate. _ '  
  
New tears spilled over the edge of red rimmed eyes, ' _ I can't help but think he's right. _ '  
  
Rhett knew exactly what professor he was talking about. Wanted to shake him by his awful tweed jacket collar. "Link, you are incredibly smart. There's so much you can communicate through written word. Emails. He's just blowing smoke out his ass."  
  
Link shook his head again, ' _ I can't talk to anyone. No one but you. There's truth to his words. _ '  
  
Rhett shook his head, pulling the smaller man against him, "No. There isn't. We just live in a small part of the world. There is so much out there for us. We're going places bo. You and I. We're going to be unstoppable. Okay?"  
  
Link sniffled, a gentle nod of his head as he curled into Rhett's embrace. The blond didn't feel assured by Link's reaction. Soon was disheartened as more tears soaked his shirt, painting new stains over the previous ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say this was going to get better? Hm. I don't remember. Can't be held accountable for something I didn't say right? Ha hA!
> 
> If you liked this, lemme know. If you need to, come get some [hugs](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
